1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of cellular telephones, and to the particular field of accessories for cellular telephones.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In recent times, use of a cellular telephone has become more and more popular. People use cellular telephones in many situations, including while they are driving a motor vehicle. Many States have laws that require a driver to have his or her hands free to control the motor vehicle while using a cellular telephone.
Therefore, there is a need for an accessory for permitting a driver to maintain his or her hands free during use of a cellular telephone.
The art contains several examples of accessories for permitting hands-free operation of a cellular telephone in a motor vehicle. However, the presently-available accessories are not convenient to mount and may not place the cellular telephone in the most accessible location. Still further, many of the presently available accessories are not easily adapted to accommodate a variety of cellular telephones.
Therefore, there is a need for an accessory for permitting a driver to maintain his or her hands free during use of a cellular telephone and which can be mounted in a motor vehicle in a location that is convenient and easily accessible to a driver.
Still further, there is a need for such an accessory that can be easily altered to accommodate a variety of different cellular telephones.
Still further, some cellular telephones have the capability to be used with a headset. However, presently available accessories cannot accommodate a headset when the cellular telephone and/or the headset is not in use. This disadvantage may require a user to store the headset in one location and the cellular telephone in another location. Then, the user must find and retrieve each item before using the headset with the telephone. Not only is this inconvenient, it can be dangerous if the person is looking for one or the other item while he or she is driving.
Therefore, there is a need for an accessory for permitting a driver to maintain his or her hands free during use of cellular telephone which can accommodate a headset in a convenient and easily accessible location when either the cellular telephone or the headset is not in use.